Broken Wings
by DC-MarvelGirl 1997
Summary: Kimberly Hart never thought that she would be broken to a shell of who she used to be. But one night changes everything for her. Traumatized and fearing everyone around her, she sends her boyfriend a letter, to end everything that they have.
1. Wings Broken

_A/N:_

_Okay, I know that stories like this have been done before. But I wanted to try for something a little bit different. This here is just a thought experiment that I wanted to try out for the character of Kimberly as an explanation to the "Dear John" letter that took place in Zeo. _

_Recently, I had to watch the Jodie Foster movie, "The Accused," for self-defense class, which changed laws for sexual assault cases forever given the time it was made, which was the late 1980's. It's a film that is so graphic and riveting, you cannot peel your eyes away from it. Basically, the story of the film is about a young woman who gets gang raped at a bar, and throughout the film, it showcases the process of how sexual assault cases are handled, or at least how they were handled at the time. Like I said, this here is just an experiment, which means, depending on feedback I get on this chapter, I might continue it, I might not, because I've got two other Power Rangers stories I am trying to currently complete. _

_This story is going to be rated M, given the themes it will be tackling. The main pairing for this is going to be Tommy and Kimberly. And, there won't be any Kat bashing in this, either, because she happens to be one of my favorite characters. _

_Be sure to REVIEW, and be sure to check out my other Power Rangers' fanfictions that I've written. I would also appreciate any support on my X-men/Avengers crossover fanfiction crossover Peace in Our Time, which is written in collaboration with MarvelMaster616. _

_This chapter I will be placing a warning for a graphic detailing of rape occurring._

* * *

It was a granted that going through countless hours of gymnastics training would leave one stressed. That was especially since the training that occurred in Miami, Florida, under Gunther Schmidt, was for the best of the best to take young men and women to the Olympics.

The newest and latest gymnast to join them was Kimberly Hart, the former Pink Power Ranger from Angel Grove, California.

For Kimberly, even though she was in Florida, training to be part of the Olympics, her heart was still with Angel Grove, the Power Rangers, and most of all, her boyfriend, Tommy Oliver.

While doing their relationship long-distanced was difficult, Kimberly's heart swelled at Tommy's never-dying love that he held for her. And she knew that she left her power in good hands of Kat Hillard, who replaced her on the team as the Pink Ranger.

However, now, Kimberly felt nervous.

She was in spring break, now. It was time where she could take a break from training, but she didn't plan on stopping. Nonetheless, she was going out tonight, because her teammates, Gabrielle and Brenda, had convinced her to.

She was wearing nothing more than her usual attire of a white skirt and a pink crop top, which was concealed by her over-grown green hoodie that she had stolen from Tommy before she left for Florida. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she was wearing a pair of pink Converse sneakers. However, as she walked up to the bar, her trepidation grew.

Walking inside the bar, she could see Brenda and Gabrielle already sitting at the bar, sharing a couple of beers.

"Hi, guys," she said, hugging each of them.

"Hi, Kimberly!" Brenda said brightly. "I'm glad we finally convinced you to come with us."

"Who else is coming?" Kimberly asked.

"Miranda and Zara, and the boys, too," said Gabrielle.

"Which ones?" asked Kim.

"Oliver, Jake, Daniel, Chris, Clark, Evan, Sam, and Xavier," Brenda listed, saying the names of the guys who were at their gym. However, Kimberly knew there were chances that the boys were going to be bringing their friends from another gym. However, Kimberly couldn't help but feel a sense of trepidation at the mentioning of the name "Chris," who was a gymnast that was on the team she was on.

From what Kimberly could sense, Chris seemed to be attracted to her, and he was quite attached. It was little things he would do, such as walking her to her dorm room door, or insisting on escorting her to class. Now, he was insisting on driving her places. He kept on saying that it was because he didn't want her to be alone at night. But Kimberly got a sense that he was growing to be possessive. Though, Kimberly had told him several times that she had a boyfriend, and that she was not interested.

But Chris kept pushing it. He kept insisting. He kept insisting that they go to dinner together, with a group of their friends, of course. Nonetheless, Kimberly couldn't help but feel discomforted around him and his friends, with exception of Daniel, Oliver, Jake, and Sam, who were dating Gabrielle, Brenda, Zara and Miranda, her closest girlfriends on the team.

The others, Clark, Evan, and Xavier, she didn't know them well. That was why she couldn't help but feel her stomach twist at the thought of needing to go out with all of them that night.

Ordering her drink, she just decided on some water. She didn't feel comfortable with drinking alcohol. She'd tried it once, and only once. It had been with her friends back in Angel Grove when Billy's father had been out of town. It had been Adam's idea to sneak some beer. Kimberly had hated it, and she swore she would never drink again.

Sipping her water with lemon, she could hear the others entering the bar. She could hear the boys entering with the other girls. Zara placed herself next to Kim, smiling brightly at her.

"I'm glad that you finally decided to go out, Kim," she said.

Kimberly forced a grin onto her face as Chris came over to sit near her.

"I will take a beer," he said. He had sandy hair and blue eyes, and was wearing dark jeans and a canary yellow sweater. He flashed Kimberly a smile. "Want me to order you anything?"

"I have a water, I'm good," Kim said, forcing a smile at him.

"I'll order you something anyway. She will take a rum and Coke, a strong one," Chris said.

"Chris, I don't drink," Kimberly tried to insist.

"You will tonight," he told her in an insisting tone, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. But Kimberly shrugged out of his arm as her drink came.

"C'mon Kim, have a little," insisted Miranda as she downed her Grey Goose and Sprite.

"I can't!" Kimberly insisted.

"Would it kill you to have at least one drink, Kimberly?" asked Chris.

Kim hesitated, but she picked up the glass of Coke that had strong, spiced rum inside it. She took a small sip of it. It tasted good. However, she stopped there as music filled the air. She recognized it as her favorite song that was playing on the radio, by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"I love this song," she whispered.

"You want to dance?" asked Chris, turning to his friends who had joined them. A few of them from the rival gym nodded and got onto the dance floor. Chris, Evan, Xavier, and Clark got into the floor. Chris grabbed Kim's hand and insisted that she dance with him.

Kimberly hesitated, closing her eyes as she slowly moved her body to the beat of the music. Chris held her hand as they danced together.

However, it was when his other hand moved to her waist that she felt her nervousness rising. His hand holding her hand moved to her hip as they moved to the beat. The sensation of his hand being on her hip made her more nervous as his face moved closer to her face. Their lips were inches apart from each other, and she felt his lips brush against hers. It was intoxicating … a little bit rough.

Kimberly on the other hand didn't reciprocate to the kiss. She backed her head away.

"Chris, Chris, please, stop," she whispered as she felt him getting her towards the door entrance to the bar. His friends from the rival gym, as well as Evan, Xavier, and Clark, all followed. She felt him kiss her again once they were outside the bar. He came in harder, attacking her lips with a hard kiss.

"No, no, stop," she repeated.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured to her, moving his lips to her neck as he got her further away from the bar towards the back alleyway. Kimberly could feel her fear rising as she tensed up.

"Stop, _stop," _she pleaded with him; however, he muffled her pleading with another kiss against her mouth, swallowing her voice out.

Kimberly tried to push her hands against his chest to try and get him away from her. But then, she was caught by surprise as her hair was pulled by one of the guys from the rival gym, and he dragged her to the asphalt pavement.

She hadn't anticipated it. If she had, she would have broken her fall by slamming her forearms to the ground. She felt her back hit the pavement as her arms scraped, blood seeping from the wounds as Chris knelt over her, pressing another kiss against her mouth as she tried to move her arms to shove him off of her. Then, she heard Chris yelling something out to his two friends, Evan and Clark.

"Evan, Clark! Pin her!" he shouted.

The two boys grabbed Kimberly's wrists, pinning her to the asphalt as Chris forced her legs apart. Underneath her skirt was her pink, lacy panties. He leaned over, and he pressed a hand tightly over her mouth as she began to let out screams for help.

"HELP ME! HELP! HEL –!" she started to scream as the hand slammed over her mouth, hard. His fingers bruised her cheeks as his free hand moved to his jeans. He unbuttoned them with one hand, pulling them down along with his boxers.

His hand then reached for Kimberly's underwear, and his hand roughly touched her vaginal area. It caused Kimberly to struggle harder, but she couldn't kick because her legs were spread out to wide. With that, Chris went in, on top of her, and he entered her.

He pounded into her, hard. Kimberly screamed, but her screams were muffled by his hand over her mouth. His hand then moved down to her throat, choking her.

Kimberly choked hard as his hand tightened around her neck. Her eyes widened as she felt the horrific, searing pain filling her body. She could hear the group of boys chanting over her as Chris raped her violently, slamming into her again and again rhythmically. Her hips bucked up and down as he pounded into her, slamming his lower body into hers. She felt blood flowing from between her legs.

She could hear the chants of, "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR! DRAG THAT PUSSY TO THE FLOOR! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR! DRAG THAT PUSSY TO THE FLOOR!"

Tears filled her eyes and flowed down her face as she sobbed in pain, her screams continuing to be muffled as she tried to say, "No," but it was no use.

He was taking her. He was taking her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She violently sobbed as Chris exited her, pulling his pants and boxers up. His hand moved to grab her left wrist, and he nodded at his friend on the left, Evan.

"Your turn!" he said.

Evan nodded, grinning as his hand went to her throat to choke Kimberly. His body climbed over her and he pulled down his pants, slamming into her hard as his hand moved to cover her mouth hard.

Kimberly continued to scream and sob, her body struggling underneath his heavy weight. She squirmed around on the asphalt, but her wrists were pinned down completely. She couldn't move.

She heard the chanting continuing.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR! DRAG THAT PUSSY TO THE FLOOR!"

She tried to scream louder, but nobody could hear her. Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed, continuing to squirm. She could feel she was bleeding heavily as she continued to cry hard. After Evan was finished, it was Clark's turn. The two switched, Evan going back to pin her wrist down while Clark's hand stayed over her mouth. He ripped off his pants. But before he could enter her, she finally came to her senses and bit down hard on his hand. His hand left her mouth, and she screamed.

"NO! NOOOOOO!" She squirmed, trying to get her wrists free so she could shove the boy off of her. However, as he went in to kiss her, she bit his lip. She screamed again, this time as Clark's hand flew to his lip, which was bleeding. He got up.

It bought her enough time to kick him, hard in the leg. It was a move that caught the other boys by surprise and they released her wrists. Quickly, she scrambled to her feet and ran, screaming.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" However, before she could get far, one of the boys caught up to her and grabbed her hair. She fell to the pavement as she was dragged away.

"NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! _LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP HURTING ME, PLEASE!" _

"He still needs his turn with you!" shouted the boy. Clark came into view and climbed on top of her as she screamed and cried. All she could do was cry and scream as he began to pound into her. However, she heard a voice yelling from the crowd.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" She recognized the voice as Sam, Miranda's boyfriend.

"KIM!" Miranda shouted, running to help her.

With that, the boys who were all crowding Kimberly proceeded to run away, getting off of her prone body. Kimberly burst into a fit of violent sobs as Miranda knelt near her.

"Sam, call 9-1-1!" she cried out as she saw Kim's shaking body. Kimberly was bleeding heavily between her legs. She was covered in cuts from the falls she'd taken. Miranda saw Kim's wrists were severely bruised. She had bruises on her throat and cheeks. She also saw scratches on Kim's thighs, which were bloody. Miranda felt tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, Kim, I'm so sorry!" she gasped, going to lean a hand in Kimberly's hair.

Kimberly screamed loudly, squirming from her friend's touch as she sobbed loudly. Sam ran over.

"An ambulance is coming," he said.

"Go, get a blanket," Miranda choked, tossing her boyfriend her car keys as Zara, Gabrielle and Brenda came running. "We – We need to get her to my car!"

Sam nodded, running to grab the blanket Miranda always kept in her trunk. He rushed forth and wrapped the blanket around Kim, before bending down and scooping her up and wrapping the blanket fully around her.

Kimberly squirmed and screamed, sobbing as she struggled to get out of Sam's grasp.

"Kim, Kim it's me, your friend!" Sam yelled to her as Miranda got the car open so they could lay Kim in the back. Brenda moved so that she was sitting in the backseat, placing Kim's head in her lap and stroking her hair.

As Kimberly lay there in the car, she shuddered and sobbed. The only thing that she now wanted was Tommy.

'_Tommy,' _she thought, crying harder at just the thought of him.

* * *

_A/N: _

_Well, what do you think? Sorry if that was a bit graphic, but if you want more, be sure to review this chapter, and I might write another one. _


	2. The Letter

_A/N: _

_Thank you all to those who left reviews on the first chapter! I think since I've got some people vying for it, I will continue it. _

_To those who reviewed: _

_Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13 – _

_Glad that you enjoyed it so far. It will be continued. _

_KillerDonut – _

_I know it was quite a graphic chapter, but in the movie The Accused, it looked almost exactly like that: a young woman being raped while a group of men cheered it on, chanting that very chant. It left me angered and disgusted more than anything, and it more than anything left me inspired to write this since the scene was that graphic _

_brankel1 – _

_Trust me, they will pay. But it won't be any bit easy for Kimberly to deal with. _

_mcamy84 and Huenguyen8 – _

_Thank you. Hope that you stick around for more._

* * *

It was all a blur for Kimberly.

She barely remembered being placed in the ambulance. She only remembered being placed on the stretcher, sobbing in pain as the paramedics took her to the hospital.

She barely remembered the doctors examining her. She only remembered having felt the doctors touching her, and her screaming and squirming until she blacked out in the hospital bed.

She barely remembered the doctors telling her that they were going to contact her mother and father.

She barely remembered the police arriving to ask her questions.

Everything felt like a nightmare that she couldn't awaken from.

Sitting in the hospital bed, sore and in atrocious pain, Kimberly's entire body shook. She willed for sleep to come as her tears poured down her face. She kept her head turned away from the door in shame.

A sob escaped her lips as she recalled what had happened. She couldn't believe that she had allowed Chris and his friends to get on top of her and take advantage of her like that. She couldn't believe that she let them violate her like that.

She stared at the IV, which was giving her emergency contraceptive. She'd tried taking it in the form of a pill, but the shock of the situation plus a bad reaction to the medication had caused her to throw up. The lower half of her body was sore, due to the vaginal injuries that had required stitches.

She glanced down at her bruised wrist, and closed her eyes in humiliation.

She was a former Power Ranger. And she couldn't even prevent herself from being raped.

What the hell would Zordon say? What would _Tommy _say?

Tommy. One of the few decent things to be in her life. He was the best boy that she had ever dated in her lifetime. For three years, they had something so good. For three years, he looked at her with nothing but adoration and affection. He took care of her in the way that her father hadn't.

Ever since her father and mother divorced, Kimberly's relationship with her dad had gone sour. He'd moved off to live in New York with his new wife, whom he'd cheated on her mother with when Kim was ten years old. The fights between her father and mother had gotten bad after her father's infidelity got exposed.

Kimberly burst into a fit of sobs as a nurse came into the room.

"Kimberly? Sweetie?" the nurse asked.

Kimberly didn't look at her.

"We called your parents," the nurse said. "Your father wants to speak with you, over the phone."

Kimberly's hand shook as she reached for the phone the nurse held out to her. Pressing the phone against her ear, Kimberly waited for her father to say anything at all.

"D-Dad," she whimpered. "D-Dad, s – say something, _please!_"

"_What do you want me to say?" _asked Ken Hart on the other line. _"That you are just like your mom spreading your legs for every guy that passes?" _

"N-No! No, it – it w-wasn't like that!" Kim sobbed.

"_Seriously, what the hell? What were you wearing?" _Ken asked. _"You know what? Good luck with your life. Do whatever you want with yourself. I don't care." _

"D-Dad, no!"

"_Goodbye." _

"D-Daddy, _please!_" Kimberly begged. She sobbed harder as the line went dead.

She couldn't believe it. Her own father was essentially blaming her for what had happened to her. Curling herself into a ball, she wrapped her arms around her knees as she burst into tears, crying harder.

"Kimberly, I'm so sorry," said the nurse sympathetically, as though she could somehow sense what Kimberly's father had said to her to leave her so devastated.

"W-What a-about m-my … my m-mom?" Kimberly asked.

"We tried reaching her. We left a message on her phone line," said the nurse gently. "Is there – is there anybody else we should call for you?"

Kimberly shook her head. If her own father didn't want her, who would? Tommy most certainly wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore …

* * *

In the Command Chamber located in Angel Grove, Zordon of Eltar could sense that there was something wrong.

Ever since Kimberly had joined to become one of Earth's first Power Rangers, he'd felt a connection with his pink Ranger. Kimberly had looked up to him like a father. Her father had been absent from her life since she was ten years old, and ever since Zordon came into Kim's life, he made sure to take care of her in the way her father hadn't.

After Kimberly had left to go to Florida to train for the Olympics, Zordon had kept a close eye on his first pink Ranger, his pterodactyl … his crane. However, now, as he looked at the viewing globe, observing his Rangers fighting the Machine Empire, he couldn't help but feel that there was something deeply wrong with Kimberly.

He did not know how he knew. But, somehow he did. He knew deep down that it was not anything good. Nonetheless, he didn't tell his Rangers. He didn't want to worry them with something, when it probably wasn't anything at all.

'_My young crane,' _he thought. _'Whatever is happening to you, Kimberly, I am so sorry.'_

* * *

_**Four Days Later**_

Kimberly sat in her dorm room. She'd left the hospital the other day, and had gone straight to her dorm. She sat there, clutching a stuffed white tiger Tommy had bought for her a while back. Tears continued to pour down her face as anxiety … depression … fear … and worthlessness permeated her mind.

Never once had she thought that something like this would end up happening to her. Letting a sob escape her throat, she thought back to her time in the hospital. Her father had blamed her. Her mother hadn't come to see her. She didn't know what her mother was thinking right now.

'_I wouldn't blame her if she hated me, like Dad does,' _she thought.

Shakily, she went to her desk as a sob escaped her lips.

How the hell would Tommy want anything to do with her.

If her own father did not want her anymore, why would Tommy?

Sitting down, she grabbed a pen and paper, and proceeded to write. She knew that this was the only way, to prevent not just Tommy from potentially getting hurt, but also, herself from getting hurt. She knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything ever happened to Tommy.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

In the Youth Center, Tommy and Billy were both lifting weights on the bench press, with Rocky supervising. Adam, Kat and Tanya were at their usual table not far away, watching as the boys worked out.

As Tommy lifted weights, he couldn't help but think about how excited he was for summer. He couldn't wait for Kimberly to come home for the summer. He'd seen her over the winter break, and she had been so happy to see him when he'd gone to Florida to visit her. He remembered how she ran into his arms as he lifted her and spun her around. They had shared such a passionate kiss at the airport when Kimberly had gone to pick him up.

That week with Kimberly had been something special, with Tommy gifting her with a few special things: a stuffed white tiger, a pink gemstone necklace, and a green sweater. Even though green wasn't Kim's color, Tommy knew without a doubt that she would wear it.

He smiled at the memory of his time with Kim over Christmas.

'_God, I love her and miss her so much. Kim, I can't wait for you to come home,' _he thought as he continued to do the bench press.

However, as Kat sat at her table, laughing with Tanya, she couldn't help but feel a sense of uneasiness and a slight sickness in her stomach. She wondered briefly if her period was coming, but then she remembered that it wasn't the end of the month and her previous one just past. But her stomach hurt slightly as she felt a shiver running down her spine. She couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong.

She felt deep down that it had something to do with Kimberly. She wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that she had possessed Kim's crane power when she became a Power Ranger. It would explain something to her, as odd as it may be.

'_I haven't heard from Kim in a few days,' _she thought. _'She usually calls every day, and we usually spend an hour on the phone. Why hasn't she called? I hope that she is alright.' _

Suddenly, that was when Ernie approached them. "Hey, Tommy. I got something for you. It's a letter from Kimberly," he said.

"Thanks Ernie. Hey, Adam, can you read it?"

"Sure thing," Adam said, opening up the letter and proceeding to read. However, when he looked the letter over, what he read silently sent a shooting pain into his chest.

'_I can't believe it,' _he thought, though he knew that he said to read it. He knew that he couldn't just keep this from Tommy knowing what this letter was saying.

"I wonder how everything's going with her," said Rocky, his thoughts drifting to his spirit sister.

"Well, we're about to find out," said Kat. She wanted to know how Kim was doing. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel the sickness she'd felt earlier returning. Kimberly almost never sent anything in the mail, unless, of course it was a postcard, or a Christmas or birthday card. As she glanced at the letter, her feelings were returning stronger.

But Adam proceeded to read it out loud to everyone.

"Dear Tommy, everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me ready as I'll ever be for the competition. Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write …"

Adam's voice trailed off.

"Oh, God," breathed Tanya.

Kat could feel her eyes starting to fill up with tears. She could see that there were tear-stains on the letter Kimberly had written. That was another sign that something was deeply wrong. She brushed a tear away as Adam told Tommy, that maybe he should read the letter in private.

Tommy took the letter from Adam, and read it silently to himself.

_You've always been my best friend, and in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's been both wonderful, and painful at the same time. Tommy … I've met someone else. _

_Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel I've found the person that I belong with. _

Kat could see that that was where Kimberly had started crying as she'd written the letter. She could see that from the way Kimberly's handwriting had been, that Kim's hands had been shaking. She could tell from the penmanship. Cupping a hand over her mouth, Kat made her way to the juice bar to get a refill on her smoothie. Tanya followed closely behind her.

"Kat, are you okay?" she asked.

Kat shook her head. "Something's wrong. That's not the Kimberly that I know. This cannot be true."

"Why do you say that?" asked Tanya.

"Because even when Rita and Lord Zedd made me evil, and I turned on her, Kimberly still accepted me in, and she allowed me to replace her on the team," Kat said. "This isn't like her."

"I have to concur, Kat," Billy said, making his way up to them. "This isn't habitual comportment for Kim. And you noticed the paper; there were tearstains on it. Undoubtedly, there is something malice occurring."

"One of us should call her," said Rocky, leaning against the bar. "If she doesn't answer the phone, we need to head down there and check on her. She wouldn't send something like that unless she's been hurt by somebody else, and she's trying to protect herself. But protect herself from what? I don't know."

Kat nodded in agreement. "Do you think she's alright?"

Adam approached them with Tommy. "I don't know," he said, shaking his head. He couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong. At one point, he and Kimberly had been brother and sister by spirt. They'd been bonded by the spirit of the Ninjetti.

Tommy breathed out a sigh. "What do you think we should do? We're on spring break; I've wanted to visit her while she was on her spring break to begin with."

"Okay, Tommy. But should we ask Zordon if we can teleport there?" asked Billy.

"No, I don't think that it should be everyone. I think it should be three of us. We need to get to the root of what's happening here. I think it should be myself, you, and Kat," Tommy said. "Trini, Jase and Zack are in Switzerland. Aisha's still in Africa."

"Should we try finding her?" asked Tanya.

Tommy nodded. "Alright," he said. "Billy, Kat, come with me to the command chamber. I need to talk to Zordon."

Kat and Billy both nodded, and followed Tommy out of the Youth Center. Once they exited, they proceeded to teleport.

"_What is it, Tommy?" _asked Zordon.

"Zordon, we need to go and talk to Kim, face to face. Something's wrong," said Tommy.

"_I've sensed it, too, Tommy,"_ Zordon said.

"You did?" asked Kat in shock.

"_I know my crane just as well as you do. I can tell that whatever's occurred, that Kimberly is in a great deal of pain. If you must, go and speak with her," _Zordon said.

"Thank you, Zordon. Teleport us to her location, please," Kat said.

"_As you wish, Katherine,"_ Zordon said.

The three teenagers felt the sensation of being teleported, and before they knew it, they were in Miami, outside the dorms where Kimberly lived. Approaching the dorms, they could hear a commotion that was coming from inside the building. With it being nighttime now, they were startled to hear screaming and the sounds of someone hysterically crying out.

Billy, Kat and Tommy couldn't help but feel a physical sickness as they got closer to the dorms. When they got closer, they could see a mess of people crowed around, cheering and laughing hysterically. But they could also see a few other boys who were in a fistfight with a few of the guys. They could also hear a girl screaming.

"Daniel, _stop it! _Let the law take care of him! Let the cops handle him! He'll go to jail for just standing there and doing nothing, let him rot away like the rotten piece of garbage he is!" shouted a female's voice.

"I DON'T CARE, ZARA! HE THINKS HE CAN STAND THERE WHILE THEY TOUCH WOMEN LIKE THAT? HE DESERVES TO HAVE HIS ASS KICKED!" screamed a male's voice. The sounds of the shouting sent a physical sickness in Tommy's stomach. Something horrible had happened. Pushing their way through, Tommy, Kat and Billy got closer, and they could see a crowd of gymnasts all around. Several of the boys had black eyes, while the girls were desperately trying to hold them back. That was when they saw one of the boys moving in towards a girl, climbing on top of her.

"NO! NO GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" another male shouted. "YOU STOOD THERE AND YOU DID NOTHING AND YOU LET HIM AND HIS FRIENDS HURT HER! YOU ARE A PIECE OF GARBAGE!"

"Oh, _please, _the fucking whore is a tease as is. She got what she wanted!"

As they got closer, they could see who everyone was crowded around. She had half her clothes hanging off her body, and she was standing against the wall shivering.

It was Kimberly.


	3. Truths Unveiled

_Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13 – _

_I feel if any character on Power Rangers doesn't deserve bashing, it's Kat. While I think her and Tommy have no chemistry and the relationship between them was forced, it doesn't mean she deserves to be spat on. My solution: keep Tommy and Kim together, keep Billy from superaging and living off on another planet, and pair Kat with Jason. It's the perfect way for all the fans to have their cake and eat it too. _

_Guest – _

_All I can say is, those boys were pretty damn stupid to try something like that. You'll see exactly what they tried to do._

_brankel1 – _

_Thank you_

_mcamy84 –_

_This isn't the first time someone has written a story where Kim's father leaves her. But I'm glad you're hooked. You'll have to see what comes next._

* * *

Kimberly still couldn't believe that she did it.

She sent the letter to Tommy, breaking up with him. Not only did she manage to get herself raped, but she lost the best thing that ever happened to her.

She couldn't help but feel the self-loathing and disgust as she made her way to the dorms, tears making their way down her face. A sob threatened to get past her lips as her eyes filled up with more tears.

After she'd gotten released from the hospital, she decided that she needed to throw herself into her training. She needed something else to put her focus on. But every time she entered that gym, she kept seeing Chris and his friends flashing before her eyes, even though she knew they were being held in jail until trial. But their friends who had cheered them on during the rape were still there. She could catch their gazes as they stared at her, as if they wanted to touch her, too.

Kim shuddered, clutching her hot pink hoodie tightly around her as she hugged herself. She had taken so many showers already, but she couldn't feel clean. She still felt so dirty and used. And her father's harsh words to her still stung. Additionally, her mom still hadn't called her or came to see her. That told her that her mother was ashamed of her, and didn't want to have a washed-up, used gymnast for a daughter who had been too weak to fight.

'_At least Tommy will be able to move on, and be happy with somebody else. Maybe he can be with Katherine; at least she's prettier than me, and at least she isn't used, or leftovers from somebody else.' _

Kimberly shuddered again as she made her way to the doorway. However, before she could open the door to the dormitories, she could feel someone grabbing her and slamming a hand over her mouth. She then heard someone whisper in her ear.

"You remember me?" It was Chris' friend, Xavier, who had been one of the boys cheering on the rape. And he wasn't alone. He was with ten of his other friends from the rival gym.

His hand was bruising her cheeks as he kept it over her mouth. Kimberly just stood there shaking as he shoved her against the brick wall. He nodded for two of his friends to begin pinning her. One of the boys punched her hard in the face, causing her nose to break. Another kicked her hard in the ribs. She could feel that they were broken.

Letting out a cry, she tried to break free as they forcefully pushed her down to the asphalt underneath her, holding her wrists down as Xavier unbuttoned his pants. He bent down and upon ripping off Kim's leggings, he went in between her legs to rape her and have the turn he didn't get to have that night.

Kimberly let out a loud scream. Someone shoved a dirty sock into her mouth to gag her. However, she felt Xavier was being pulled away from her forcefully.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted the voice of Zara's boyfriend, Daniel. He was glaring daggers at Xavier especially as he noticed Kimberly's underwear was around her knees. He willed himself not to look at Kim's half-naked body to protect her dignity. Kimberly felt the other two boys being shoved off her by Daniel's friends Jake and Oliver. Zara, Gabrielle and Brenda were all there. Brenda helped Kimberly up to her feet and allowed Kim to pull the sock out of her mouth. Quickly, Kim tried to pull up her underwear to cover her bruised vaginal area. But her hands were trembling so badly.

"Why do you care for her, Dan? She fucking asked for it, always being a little tease walking around in those tight clothes!" shouted Xavier.

"I don't care what she's wearing! No means no!" snapped Gabrielle as Jake wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. Miranda and Sam soon enough made their way around.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Miranda, her green eyes holding a glare.

"You've got some serious nerve to try that with her when your friends are in jail right now for raping her!" snapped Oliver, Brenda's boyfriend.

"Oh, come on not you too, Oliver! Seriously Kim, tell them how you begged to have your pussy dragged you little slut," Xavier said.

Kim shook her head, tears filling her eyes as she started to cry. "N – No … No!" Her face crumpled. "I – I didn't w-want it!"

"Look, Xavier, you better leave her alone," spat Sam.

"Oh, really? Like you're gonna make me?" asked Xavier.

"You're being a creep," Miranda said angrily, shaking her head. "Leave her alone!"

However, Xavier seemed as though he was determined to get what he wanted, and he didn't care how he did it. He closed in on Kimberly right in front of Sam, Jake, Oliver, and Daniel, pulling her panties down and moving in closer … closer …

That was when the bomb went off. Daniel lost it at that. He jumped on top of Xavier and began to punch him as hard as he could in the face. Daniel's reaction was enough to get Sam, Jake, and Oliver reacting, and they began punching the boys who had just stood there and laughed while Kimberly got raped. However, for Zara, watching Daniel getting into a fistfight was too much for her. As much as she hated Xavier and those boys for what they did to Kim, she also knew that they had to leave it in the hands of the law. Several of the boys who weren't in the fistfight began pulling Kimberly's clothes off. Kim let out a loud scream as she felt her sweatshirt being pulled off her head, leaving her in her in her tank top. She was pinned against the wall again, a forceful kiss pressed to her mouth to drown out her screams. She squirmed, shaking violently as she felt one of the boys starting to choke her. However, Jake and Sam pulled them off, throwing them down on the asphalt. Kimberly wrapped her arms around her torso. Her ribcage area was heavily bruised due to the broken ribs that had been caused by the boys kicking her there. Tears flew down her cheeks as Zara pulled Daniel off Xavier.

"Daniel, _stop it! _Let the law take care of him! Let the cops handle him! He'll go to jail for just standing there and doing nothing, let him rot away like the rotten piece of garbage he is!" Zara cried.

"I DON'T CARE, ZARA! HE THINKS HE CAN STAND THERE WHILE THEY TOUCH WOMEN LIKE THAT? HE DESERVES TO HAVE HIS ASS KICKED!" Daniel shouted, shaking in anger.

However, another one of the witnesses went in to try and climb on top of Kimberly, causing Kimberly to scream again. However, he was pulled away by Jake.

"NO! NO GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER! YOU STOOD THERE AND YOU DID NOTHING AND YOU LET HIM AND HIS FRIENDS HURT HER! YOU ARE A PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Jake roared.

"Oh, _please, _the fucking whore is a tease as is. She got what she wanted!" Xavier said.

Kimberly slumped against the wall, shivering violently as tears flew down her face. A sob escaped her lips as she kept her arms wrapped around her body to protect herself. She shuddered as she sat on the ground, burrowing her face into her knees.

As she stayed there propped against the wall, all she could think about was how she wanted Tommy. She felt physically sick, scared that she was about to throw up.

'_Tommy, I need you,' _she thought.

She then heard a voice over her head. "What the hell?"

It was a voice that was so comfortingly familiar. It brought her a feeling of security … safety … for the first time since the rape had happened.

"Who the fuck is this?" asked Xavier.

"Kim's boyfriend," Kimberly heard Gabrielle saying. The tone in her voice said, "You're about to get your ass kicked."

"Kim," she heard someone whispering … Kat's soft Australian accent … she was here, too? She felt something wrapping over her shoulders; it felt like a flannel shirt. So, Billy came, too.

"Kimberly, look at me," Billy's voice whispered.

Kimberly shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to look at Billy, even as she felt him rubbing her shoulder soothingly. She felt Kat's fingers in her hair.

"Miranda, what happened?" asked Tommy, having met Kim's friends from the last time he visited her.

"It's not my story to tell." Kimberly could hear Miranda's voice shaking. "I – it happened four nights ago. I – I feel like a complete idiot!"

"Baby it's not on you," Kimberly heard Sam say soothingly. She felt Tommy's hand resting on her shoulder gently. "You couldn't have known that that would happen to her," Sam added.

"Oh, please, Sam. If you saw her that night, you would have saw how she begged like the little slut she is."

"Shut the fuck up," spat Gabrielle in disgust as Tommy tried prying Kim's face out of her hands.

'_Oh man, beautiful. What happened to you, Kim?' _Tommy thought. Though he already knew the answer. He could see from the way Kimberly's clothes had been torn off her body by force. He could see her underwear was still around her knees. He could see deep bruises on the insides of her thighs, and saw her wrists were bruised heavily. He felt rage coursing through him that somebody would do something like this to Kimberly. But he knew he had to get the answers from Kim either way. He needed to hear it from her, and understand why she sent him the letter to break up with him.

Tommy felt Brenda's presence. "Tommy, can you get her out of here, please?" she whispered. "We – We'll handle things from here. Her dorm number is one-nine-five."

"Thanks," he said. Keeping his focus on Kimberly, he whispered, "Come here, beautiful."

'_Does he mean that? Oh, Tommy … I missed you so much …' _Kimberly thought. Willingly, she leaned into him, her body continuing to shiver. She felt Tommy's arms sliding underneath her knees and wrapping under her shoulders. Slowly, her arms went to move around his neck and her head rested into his chest. She snuggled deeply into his touch as she allowed Tommy to carry her off to her dorm. Billy and Kat followed close behind, both feeling sick at the thought of what had happened to her.

The walk to Kim's dorm room was silent, apart from her sniffles as she shook and cried in Tommy's arms. Once they were at Kim's door, Billy got the door unlocked and Kat was the first one to enter the room, heading to Kim's dresser to pick out some fresh clothes for her to wear. Kat managed to find some pajama pants, clean underwear, and a zip-up sweatshirt.

"Tommy, I can help her shower," Kat offered.

Tommy nodded in agreement. Knowing what Kimberly was suffering through, maybe it would help her getting the assistance from someone female. He proceeded to carry Kimberly to the bathroom, and set her down on the toilet, leaving her in Kat's hands. Kat went to the shower and turned on the water. Kat walked over, very gently removing the torn clothing from Kim's body. She got the underwear off Kim's body and gently helped Kimberly peel the rest of her clothes off. Kim began shivering harder even as Kat helped her underneath the flowing water. Kat removed her own clothes and stepped inside to help Kimberly get washed.

Kim shuddered as Kat handed her the bar soap. With shaking hands, she washed her vaginal area which was still bruised heavily. Kim felt her face going red at the thought of Kat seeing it. Luckily, Kat distracted herself by helping her with washing her hair.

"It's okay. I won't look," she said soothingly.

Kimberly could only whimper as Kat massaged the shampoo into her scalp. Tears flew down her face, mixing with the water of the shower as Kat helped her rinse out her hair. Before she knew it, the water was turned off and Kat was helping her get wrapped in towels before helping her get dressed. Kat wrapped an arm around Kimberly's shoulders once she was dressed, and gently got her back in the room.

Tommy was sat on Kim's bed. Kat noticed that Kimberly still had the white stuffed bear Tommy had given her when she had been in the hospital after hitting her head. Billy looked like he was going to be sick from where he sat on the couch.

"Kim, what happened?" Tommy murmured as Kat sat Kim down on the bed.

Kimberly shook her head, her face turning red. More tears leaked from her eyes as she began sobbing again.

"Kim, we can see what was done. We know already. But we want to hear from you, beautiful," Tommy told her, moving closer.

Kim shook her head again even as she felt Tommy taking her into his arms and placing her on his lap. Tommy sat there, rocking her back and forth in his arms and rubbing her back, shushing her gently. Billy went and grabbed a box of tissues, handing some to Kim in sympathy.

"Kimberly, you can trust us," Billy whispered to her, kneeling in front of her.

Kim's sobs continued to consume her as she shook and cried. She clung to Tommy's shirt, staining it with tears. Tommy couldn't help the tears that welled in his own eyes as he leaned his chin against the top of her head. Finally, twenty minutes later, her sobs reduced to sniffles, but she was still shaking.

"Kimberly, please, talk to us. We're not mad at you. I promise," Kat whispered. She reached her hand over and grabbed Kimberly's hand into hers.

"I – I'm s-sorry," Kimberly managed to whimper. "I-I'm s – so – sorry!"

"Don't apologize," Billy whispered. "You've got nothing to be apologetic about."

Kimberly let out a whimper, shuddering as Tommy continued rubbing her back.

"Kim, I'm not mad," Tommy whispered. "Please, talk to us. Let us help you."

Kimberly could hear the sincerity in Tommy's voice as he continued to try and coax her to talk about it. She felt him kissing her on the forehead lovingly. She took an intake of breath, before beginning to talk about what had happened to her just days ago.

"I – I went out with – with the girls; they convinced me to. I … I hadn't wanted to. B-But they … they pushed me to … to go. Their – Their boyfriends w-went, and they … they brought their friends with them. One – One of them, C-Chris, he – he's been t-trying to … to convince m-me to g-go out w-with him. I – I t-told him n-no several t-times. He – that n-night he ordered m-me a – a drink. I – I told him I d-don't … don't drink …"

"Yeah, after that experience with Adam sneaking beer I knew you'd never want to do that again," whispered Tommy.

Kimberly sniffled before continuing. "A-Anyway, a … a song c-came on the … the radio, and C-Chris a-asked me to … to dance with him." Her face went bright red as she began choking. "H-He … he k-kissed m-me. I … I tried to – to p-push h-him o-off, but he – he wouldn't s-stop. H-He and … and his f-friends sh-shoved m-me d-down and they … they … _oh, God!_ They – They r-r-raped me! A-And their – their f-friends j-just l-laughed a-and cheered them on! _I tried to fight them I didn't w-want it!_"

With that said, Kimberly burst into violent sobs. Tommy felt his tears rolling down his face. Billy and Kat felt their eyes burning with tears of their own.

'_God, she's so tiny. H-How could anyone do this to her?' _Tommy thought.

"I – w-when I w-was in – in the h-hospital, th-they c-called m-my p-parents. M-My d-dad … he – he c-called me a – a slut, and said that I – I asked f-for it. M-My mom h-hasn't c-called yet. I … I thought, i-if m-my own f-father doesn't w-want me, w-why w-would … why would …?"

"Why would I want anything to do with you?" Tommy whispered, finishing her sentence.

Kimberly nodded, bursting into sobs again as she kept her face burrowed in Tommy's chest. Tommy couldn't help but feel the rage coursing through his chest at the thought of Kimberly being hurt like that. However, he also knew that since Kim had gone to the hospital, she more than likely spoke about it with the police. He knew that the best thing would be to allow the law to take care of it. But it also did not stop him from wanting to beat those assholes to a bloody pulp for causing his girlfriend so much pain. His hand brushed against her broken ribs, and Kimberly hissed in pain, more tears leaking down her face.

"I'm sorry," Tommy whispered, gently rubbing Kim's ribs. "God, beautiful I'm so sorry this happened to you. But I promise we aren't leaving you. I swear." He softly kissed her on the forehead.

"Kim, do you know what's going to happen to the people that did this to you?" Billy asked.

"They – They're in jail now," Kim whispered. "They're awaiting trial. I've been waiting to – to have a meeting w-with the DA. The – The p-police said she should b-be c-coming by tomorrow. I – I have n-no choice I – I … I need to stay here until – until the trial concludes."

"They're in jail except for one of them," whispered Tommy bitterly.

"B-Because h-he h-hadn't r-raped m-me that n-night. H – He only s-stood there and – and w-watched. H – He cheered it on," Kimberly whimpered. "I – I j-just w-wanna g-go h – home!"

"But how long do you need to stay here until it concludes?" Billy asked.

"I – I d-don't know." Kim's face crumpled underneath the weight of her tears.

"Well, I don't plan on leaving you," Tommy whispered.

"Me neither," Kat said.

"Likewise," Billy said in agreement, nodding fiercely.

"B-But w-what a-about – about –?" Kim asked.

"We'll have Jason, Aisha, and Zack take our places, temporarily, of course," Tommy said. "The others are just trying to track down Sha right now."

"Sh-Sha's n-not a – a Ranger anymore?" Kim asked.

Tommy silently cursed himself for not telling Kimberly that Aisha was no longer the yellow Ranger. "It's a long story, but she sent someone named Tanya to replace her," he explained. "We're not letting you walk through this alone, Kimberly. I promise. This will be fixed. Those guys that did this to you, they're going to pay."


End file.
